Exoticshipping: Captive
by sophie kitty
Summary: Exoticshipping oneshot. Ishizu has to sacrifice herself to bakura so he wont kill her brother, and becomes his prisoner. rated M for obvious reasons. edit: REWRITING THIS DO NOT READ


Ishizu ran, faster than she had any time before. She heard the fight, the struggle, and hoped that she could get there in time. Turning into a winding ally-way she ran to where her little brother was. She stumbled at the sight of the bruised and bloodied figure lying on the ground.

"No!" she screamed as she rushed past the assailant, the pale Bakura with an ornate knife in hand. She threw herself in front of her injured sibling, hoping to protect him. Marik looked up at his sister with dulling amethyst eyes, in pain.

"What are you doing?" he managed to gasp out.

"Don't talk." She tried to soothe him. If he lost any more blood…

"Move out of the way you little bitch." She heard the chilling voice say.

"Don't touch him." She screamed.

"Why shouldn't I? He abandon me to defeat, he is the reason I lost my chance at taking the puzzle, so you better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill the both of you."

She had to make a decision, quick. She wants them both to live.

"I will give you the Tauk." She yelled, hands flying to the clasps

"Is that all? One trinket that contains the souls of thousands wouldn't be worth saving only ONE life."

"If-if you spare him, you can take me, I'll give, give you-." She finally forced out.

"Give me what?" he sneered

"Me, my body, my life in exchange for his."

"Ishizu," she heard her brother plead "Don't, Ishi…" his voice failed.

An evil smile crossed his colorless features. An even colder laugh escaped his lips as he reached forward and grabbed her face. His eyes like black coals burned into her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a disposable cell phone.

9-1-1

He throws the phone next to the unconscious blond.

"But, Ishizu, before we go." he grabbed her by her long raven black hair, dipped his hand into the growing pool of blood and smeared it across her face. Every muscle in her body froze in horror. She felt an icy hand slide around her throat and squeeze.

"It only takes twelve seconds to knock out a human, twelve seconds of blocking the blood flow to the brain."

Her vision started going dark around the edges, and then nothing.

Ishizu awoke with her ankle chained to a post at the foot a small bed. Her dirty, bloodstained dress had been cut away, leaving her in her undergarments and in a small, cold room. In desperation, she grabs the chain that secures her to the bed and starts pulling on it, if to do nothing more than to at least bend the iron on the bed. Ishizu's heart jumped at the sound of gears sliding in a lock and a heavy door opening. Bakura stood in the doorway, he walked over to where she was chained. She tried in vain to cover herself. He unlocked a pair of handcuffs he had fastened onto the belt loops on his pants and secured them on her wrists behind her back. The chain around her ankle was released as he violently jerked her to her feet and led her out of the door and down a hall.

"You're such a mess." He said with a smirk, pressing his cool skin against hers. He opened the door to a warm and fragrant bath house. He shut and locked the door, then released her hands. His hands slid off her shoulders to the clasp of her bra, then down to the hem of her underwear, slowly working his fingers between her skin and the fabric until those to fell to the tiles. He pressed his lips against her warm skin of the side of her neck.

"You can say stop any time, just remember what it will cost you."

She suppressed a shiver as his arms worked their way around her waist. He moved her closer to the bath and lowered her into the steaming water. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sound of clothes being removed. Bakura slid into the water near her like a snake. She tried to subtly move away from him, but he caught her around her slim waist, pulling her bare body against his. He cupped water in his hand and spilled it over her shoulders, washing the blood away. The parts of her hair that was in the water swirled around them like a dark cloud. His hand lingered around her thighs, gently moving toward the inside of her legs, He turned her around so they were facing each other and wiped the rest of the blood off her face. Slowly he kisses her, soft at first, then harder. He grabs her jaw and opens her mouth. He kisses her again. She could feel him, the way he moved his body against hers roughly. She let out a small grunt and tried to shift away.

They fall into the water. Her lungs burned from holding her breath, her lips hurt from where his teeth pressed on them. He jerked her out of the water, she gasped as he dropped her against the cold tiles. The water made his body warm against hers.

"It's time to make you mine, forever."

She felt pain. The blur of motion, the only thing she could hear was him. When he finished he picked her up and brought her back to her room. Shutting and locking the heavy door behind him. She slumped to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. Ashamed, head spinning, she wondered if she had made the right decision.

"Ishizu," Bakura said through the door "as long as you are my captive, he lives. If you leave, I will slaughter everyone you care about."

He unlocked the door, and walked away.


End file.
